Quiero Conocerte Reloaded
by Selenic Soul
Summary: Desde hace algun tiempo, Ichigo siente cofunsión sobre sus sentimientos hacia Rukia. Cuando cree que todo se aclarará, llega aguien que lo hará dudar y cambiará su relación con Rukia. ¿Será para bien o para mal? FIC ICHIRUKI pasen a leer
1. ¿Quién eres?

**Hace algun tiempo, tal vez años XD comencé a escribir este fic, en aquel tiempo me encantaba y no creí que necesitara algun cambio, pero ahora que considero que he mejorado un poquitín, me quedo con cara de WTF?! asi que le hice unas shuper mejoras.**

**Espero que les guste, este fue mi primer fic.**

**Capítulo 1 "¿Quién eres?****"**

"_Si tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar las habilidades de mi zanpak__utou, supongo que las cambiaria por el poder de leer la mente, pero ¿para qué?... creo que para saber qué es lo que piensas y sientes. Quiero saber todo lo que cruza por tu mente…"_

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Rukiaaaaaa!!!!!!!"

De pronto la pequeña shinigami fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos por cierto shinigami sustituto. Claro que eso no causo una buena reacción.

"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?!"-grito Rukia abriendo el armario con toda su fuerza.

"¡¿Qué no te das cuenta tonta?! ¡Ya es tarde para ir a la escuela, si no te apuras no te dará tiempo de desayunar!"

"No necesito desayunar estoy bien" -lentamente bajo su mirada algo molesta mientras salía del armario.

"¿Cómo que no lo necesitas? Anoche no pudiste cenar por la orden que llego, anda tu estomago necesita algo"- levantando un plato con hot cakes.

"Gracias…" –susurró la shinigami de cabello negro al ver el plato que se encontraba frente a ella-"¿los preparó Yuzu?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién mas haría algo así?"- dijo algo nervioso y sonrojado, la verdad era que se había levantado muy temprano para prepararlos (para que nadie lo viera en especial su padre).

"_¿Por qué demonios tuve que hacerlos?"_

"Se ven deliciosos, es obvio que los preparó tu hermana"- dijo Rukia en tono burlón.

"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!"- pregunto Ichigo molesto.

Rukia soltó una risita burlona, de pronto bajó la mirada algo seria y susurro algo sin intención de que alguien la escuchara-"tú nunca harías algo así por mí".

Esas palabras dejaron a Ichigo helado, ¿esa era la impresión que tenia Rukia de él?

"Bu-bueno come rápido que se nos hace tarde"- su voz se escuchaba temblorosa y su mirada algo deprimida. Pero de inmediato cambio su expresión a la usual, con el típico seño fruncido.

"¡Ya voy! Dios, ya termine"- se levanto algo molesta y se acerco a la ventana-"nos vemos ahí"- y salto.

Ichigo salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la escuela. Mientras caminaban sin prisa ni preocupación alguna escuchó una voz femenina a su lado.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, por fin te encontré"

Por alguna razón no se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, le resulto familiar. Se detuvo repentinamente, cuando volteó a su derecha pudo ver a una joven de cabello negro, muy largo atado con un listón blanco en una cola de caballo alta, el color de su piel era muy claro, tenía una mirada gentil, pero sus ojos obscuros hacían que esta fuera profunda. Lo único que le sorprendió fue el hecho de que tenía puesto el uniforme de su escuela.

Cuando iba a dirigirle la palabra…

"¡Ichigooooo!" - era Keigo que iba corriendo tras el chico de cabello naranja-"¡buenos días!"

"Tan temprano y ya estas fastidiando"

"Que frió, y yo que me acerque porque te vi tan solo"

"_¿Solo?"_

Cuando buscó a la chica con la mirada esta ya no estaba.

"¿A dónde se fue?"- pensó en voz alta.

"¿De quién hablas? ¿De Kuchiki-san?"-preguntó Keigo con una expresión de confusión.

"¿Por qué estaría hablado de ella?"- respondió sonrojado.

"Bueno porque no la veo por aquí, como siempre están juntos…"

"¡¿Qué intentas decir con eso?!"- exclamó Ichigo, interrumpiendo a Keigo.

"¿Por qué esa reacción? No me digas que no sientes nada por ella"

"_¡Por favor! ¡¿Sentir algo por esa enana?! ¡Claro que no! No puede ser…"_

"¿No te parece atractiva? La verdad es que a mí sí"-dijo Keigocon una sonrisa propia de un pervertido.

"_¿Atractiva? ¡Por favor! ¿A quién le va a parecer atractiva alguien as??_- la imagen de Rukia sonriendo cruzó por su mente, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba, sacudió la cabeza algo sonrojado – _"¿En qué demonios estas pensando Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

Meses atrás, por alguna razón, Ichigo no podía dejar de pensar en Rukia. Le parecía extraño el pensar tanto en una amiga, pero era algo que no podía evitar. Poco a poco, la confusión fue creciendo dentro de él. No entendía del todo sus sentimientos hacia Rukia.

"Tierra a Ichigo, ya llegamos"- interrumpió Keigo.

Cuando entraron al salón de clases se escucho un saludo lleno de ánimo.

"¡¡¡¡Bueno días Kurosaki-kun!!!!"- exclamó muy animada Orihime. Como no estarlo al ver la persona de quien que estaba enamorada.

Cada mañana Orihime procuraba llegar temprano para recibir a su amado Kurosaki-kun, cada vez que escuchaba que se abría la puerta su corazón comenzaba a latir muy rápido, deseando que fuera Ichigo.

"_Quiero decirte cuanto te amo y que quisiera que sintieras lo mismo por mi"_

"Buenos días Inoue"- respondió Ichigo.

Cuando levantó la mirada vio a la persona que podía hacerlo sentir tantas cosas a la vez, quien le hacía dudar de sus sentimientos.

Ella también levantó su mirada, su rostro se sonrojó levemente, pero eso no la detuvo a saludarlo con la voz que solo utilizaba en la escuela.

"Buenos días Kurosaki-kun"

"Buenos días"-respondió Ichigo con una sonrisa que expresaba cariño, imposible de demostrar con palabras. Su mirada, en aquel momento, aclaró un poco su mente, sus sentimientos.

"_Creo que lo sé, lo que siento por ti__"_

Orihime se percató de ello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, no podía evitar el sentir aquella sensación de dolor en el pecho. Dolía tanto, cada vez que los veía juntos dolía mucho.

De pronto entró la profesora al salón.

"Para variar ese Ikari faltó, bueno no me sorprende, ese vándalo nunca cambiara. Bueno pasemos a lo importante, tenemos una nueva estudiante, pasa por favor".

La puerta se abrió, Ichigo no podía creer lo que veía, era ELLA.

La joven entró al salón, el cual estaba completamente en silencio, solo se escuchaban sus ligeros pasos. Finalmente estaba frente a toda la clase, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en Ichigo.

Orihime se dio cuenta de inmediato, también se percató como Ichigo la miraba. No podía evitar sentir celos.

"_Quisiera que me mirara así"_- de pronto se odió a si misma por pensar y sentir eso, apenas entró al salón y comenzaba a odiarla.

"Bueno no te quedes callada, dinos tu nombre"-dijo la profesora.

"Mi nombre es Kanzaki Kikyo, mucho gusto"-respondió la joven de cabello negro, aun mirando a Ichigo.

Kikyo ese nombre se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Ichigo.

"_¿Quién eres?"_

* * *

**¿que tal? espero les haya gustado, espero subir pronto el siguiente capitulo, espero me digan su opinion**

**se aceptan criticas**

**Selenic Soul**


	2. Ahora lo sé

**hola hola!!! muchisimas gracias por los reviews!!! me hace muy feliz!!!! ya tenia rato que no actualizaba, la verdad es que no tenia la suficiente inspiracion... pero me acabo de comprar un cd de mi grupo favorito y... la inspiracion fluyó como arte de magia.**

**aqui les dejo la continuacion, espero les guste.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2 "****Ahora lo sé"**

Mientras la profesora pensaba que asiento podría utilizar Kikyo, Ichigo no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarla, su rostro expresaba tanta confusión, pero al mismo tiempo interés. Orihime no fue la única en darse cuenta.

Rukia también lo notó, no pedía dejar de mirarlos, ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación en su pecho? Esa sensación tan dolorosa, sólo había sentido algo así una vez. Acaso ese dolor en el pecho eran… ¿celos?

"_¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo Kuchiki Rukia?!__ ¿Por qué te sientes así? ¿Por qué debería sentirme celosa?"_

"¡Ya sé! Toma el asiento de el vago de Ikari, al fin que no lo veremos en un largo tiempo, es delante de Kuchiki, ¡hey Kuchiki levanta la mano para que sepa donde es!"-gritó la siempre animada profesora.

"¡Si! Es por aquí Kanzaki"- alzó la mano con una gran sonrisa, era parte de la actuación que hacia diariamente en la escuela.

La joven de cabello negro se acerco poco a poco, Ichigo no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, no dejó de mirarla hasta que sonó la campana indicando el receso, Ichigo se levantó para acercarse a la chica, sentía la necesidad de hablarle, cuando…

"¡Ichigoooo! Comamos juntos"- era Keigo con una expresión algo perturbadora.

"Espera un momento"- Ichigo desvío la mirada para buscar a la chica, pero esta ya no estaba. _"Demonios, se fue"_

Una vez afuera, Rukia se dirigió a su lugar favorito en la escuela, ese gran árbol en el cual podía escapar del mundo y entrar a su propio mundo, donde solo estaban sus pensamientos e ideas.

Mientras se relajaba, poco a poco fue recordando el momento en el que sintió aquella sensación en el pecho por primera vez, fue cuando Shiba Kaien aún vivía.

Tiempo atrás algunos miembros del 13° escuadrón habían sido enviados para eliminar un Hollow de bajo nivel, sin embargo el teniente Shiba Kaien fue para supervisar a sus subordinados. Era la primera misión de la shinigami ojiazul después de su entrenamiento con el teniente.

Fue todo un éxito, Rukia derrotó al Hollow de un solo golpe, le pareció ridículo el hecho de que tantos subordinaos fueran enviados para exterminar a un solo Hollow.

Todos se marcharon disgustados, resultó ser una verdadera pérdida de tiempo, todos se fueron menos Rukia, ella se quedó meditando.

Mientras meditaba sentada bajo un árbol, su cabello jugueteaba en su rostro por la brisa que se deslizaba suavemente por la zona. Era como si no existiera nadie más.

Sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la satisfacción que sentía por haber completado su entrenamiento con Kaien-dono, había mejorado considerablemente sus habilidades con la espada gracias a su teniente. Pero no solo estaba contenta por eso, también lo estaba por haber pasado más tiempo con él, pudo acercarse más a él, pero ella quería algo más.

Odiaba desearlo. Pensaba que era patético.

"_Kaien-dono… en verdad me gustaría… que las cosas fueran diferentes"_

De pronto la cabeza de Rukia fue impulsada hacia delante por un golpe recibido en la parte trasera de esta.

"¡Hey Kuchiki reacciona!"- era Shiba Kaien, con una expresión de molestia en su rostro-"¿estás dormida o qué? ¡Reacciona!

El rostro de Rukia se sonrojó, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido, como solía hacer cuando veía a Kaien.

"Lo-lo siento Kaien-dono"-tratando de que no viera su rostro hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que su color normal hubiera regresado. "Estaba distraída"

"Sabes que soy una persona que se ofende muy fácil"-dijo Kaien con un tono molesto y una expresión de disgusto.

"Lo siento"- dijo la shinigami de cabello negro mientras bajaba la cabeza algo apenada.

"Déjalo así Kuchiki, es tu manera de ser".

De pronto la mano de Kaien se acercó a la cabeza de Rukia, esta vez no recibió un golpe, más bien fue una caricia.

En ese momento Rukia deseó que el tiempo se detuviera, sabía que solo era una caricia que solo podía mostrar aprecio, solo eso. Aún sabiendo eso, se sentía bien, quería que ese momento fuera eterno.

"_La mano de Kaien-dono es tan cálida" _

De pronto, se escuchó algo moviéndose entre los arbustos, era un subordinado del 13° escuadrón, en cuanto apareció la calidez que sentía Rukia en su cabeza desapareció.

"_Demonios, ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar?"_- cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo entero, ¿Cómo podía pensar esas cosas? ¿Y si se trataba de una misión importante? No podía dejar de pensar lo egoísta que se estaba volviendo.

"Teniente Shiba, Miyako-san lo busca"-dijo el subordinado.

Cuando Rukia se dio cuenta, su superior se había puesto de pie para ir con su amada, la cual, para su desgracia no era ella.

"¡Nos vemos Kuchiki!"- se despidió rápido, muy animado.

"_Kaien-dono jamás podría __querer a alguien tan egoísta como yo, el solo tiene ojos para Miyako-dono, porque ella es hermosa, fuerte, generosa, lo que yo jamás podré ser"_

En ese momento una lágrima corrió por su suave mejilla, de inmediato la secó. No podía creerlo, ella ya sabía que Kaien- dono era un hombre casado, ya se había hecho a la idea de que el amaba con todo su ser a Miyako-dono. Pero, a veces se preguntaba… ¿Por qué no podía ser ella?

Su pecho le dolía más y más, en ese momento comenzó a sentir celos de Miyako.

"_Nadie__ puede querer a alguien como yo… ni siquiera Ichigo"_- de pronto reaccionó, ahí estaba pensando en ese idiota de nuevo, pero ¿Por qué en el? Comprendía el porqué de pensar en Kaien-dono, pero, ¿en ese idiota?

Su corazón comenzó a latir cada vez más rápido. Sentía que su rostro se sonrojaba, en este momento, no sentía dolor en el pecho, más bien era calidez. Desde hace tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que sentía eso cuando estaba junto al shinigami sustituto.

"_¿Por qué será que me siento así__?" _

"¡¡¡Kuchiki-san!!!"

Cuando Rukia se agachó para confirmar quien era, se dio cuenta que era quien pensaba.

"¡Vamos a comer juntas!"

"En seguida bajo, Inoue"

Ichigo se encontraba algo enfadado, no podía creer que el estúpido de Keigo lo hubiera interrumpido para comer simple pan de melón.

"¿Qué te pasa Ichigo?"- preguntó Mizuiro.

Antes de que Ichigo pudiera responder Keigo interrumpió- "Esta molesto porque Kuchiki-san no nos acompaña en este ocasión o ¿no?"

Ichigo no dijo nada, solo levanto el brazo, tan rápido y fuerte como las circunstancias lo permitieron para golpear a Keigo en el rostro.

"_¿Cuándo será buen momento para acercarme y hablar con ella?"_

Mientras tanto, Orihime y Rukia, estaban sentadas sin decir nada.

"Oye Inoue, ¿por qué no hay nadie más con nosotras?"- preguntó algo intrigada la chica de cabello negro.

"Pues veras, hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace tiempo, y si estaban todas no sabía si me responderías con la verdad. Además Chizuru-chan no me hubiera dejado"-dijo con una risita nerviosa al final.

"¿De qué se trata?"- pregunto Rukia.

"Kuchiki-san, ¿tu que dirías si le dijera a Kurosaki-kun lo que siento por él?"- preguntó seria la chica pelirroja.

"Pues nada, ¿Qué tendría que decir? No tiene nada de malo decirle a un amigo cuanto lo aprecias"-dijo Rukia. La verdad ella no sabía nada acerca de lo que Orihime sentía por Ichigo.

"¡No es eso!"- dijo algo exaltada-"No es eso, la verdad es que lo que yo siento por él es algo mucho más grande. Kuchiki-san, la verdad es que yo… yo amo a Kurosaki-kun"

Por el cuerpo de Rukia corrió un escalofrió el cual terminó en su pecho, comenzó a tener una sensación desagradable, sintió mucho miedo de perder a Ichigo, pero, ¿por qué? En ese momento se dio cuenta.

"_No quiero perderlo__, pero…"_

"Quiero decírselo, pero tengo miedo a su reacción…"-antes de que pudiera terminar Rukia le dijo.

"Escucha Inoue, no tengas miedo y díselo, si es la persona a la que amas, debes decirlo. ¿Quién sabe? Puede que él te corresponda"- dijo la chica de cabello negro con una sonrisa simulada.

Lo que ella sintiera no importaba, lo único con importancia era la felicidad de Ichigo, ella no podía otorgarle nada. Ni siquiera eran de la misma naturaleza, el era humano y ella una simple shinigami, no podían estar juntos. Además, Inoue era una mujer perfecta para Ichigo, hermosa, gentil, podía curarlo si era herido en batalla. Lo mejor era que se quedara con ella.

"No es tan fácil Kuchiki-san, tal vez tú no te hayas dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Kurosaki-kun pero yo si"-dijo Orihime un una mirada triste.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Rukia.

"Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta Kuchiki-san pero Kurosaki-kun siente algo muy fuerte por ti y a mí me gustaría saber lo que tú sientes por él".

Antes de que pudieran decir algo mas, una nueva orden llegó, y Rukia corrió para buscar a Ichigo, la verdad se sintió muy aliviada de alejarse de esa atmósfera tan tensa.

* * *

**Y aqui termina el capitulo 2, espero les haya gustado, pronto pondre el siguiente.**

**gracias por su tiempo**

**Selenic Soul**


	3. No quiero perderte

**Hola!!! muchas gracias por los reviews... Selenic Soul esta muy feliz!!! Yeah!!!! **

**Me puse a modificar este capitulo y me costo muchisimo trabajo. La verdad es que no puedo creer que yo escribiera, solo pude pensar _"que onda con mi vida cuando escribi esto?" _**

**jaja asi es... si en este momento este capitulo esta meloso (en otras palabras no apto para diabeticos), antes mi sangre se hacia almibar!!! XD**

**algo que se olvido poner la vez pasada (desde el capitulo 1)**

**Disclaimer (o como se escriba): Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen (demonios), le pertenece a Tite Kubo. Solo dios sabe que si fuera mio, estaria mil veces mas sangriento y ya tendria un final (ichiruki obviamente).**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 "No quiero perderte"**

Corría lo más rápido que su gigai le permitía, aún así la confusión en su mente no desaparecía. De pronto se detuvo.

¿Por qué corría a avisarle a Ichigo acerca del Hollow? Se supone que ya había recuperado sus poderes, un Hollow de ese nivel no era problema para ella. Tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, cambió de dirección.

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado se separó de su gigai gracias a su siempre útil cápsula Gikongan Chappy.

"Vete a un lugar seguro"-dijo la chica ya con vestimentas de shinigami.

"De acuerdo pyon"- cuando termino se responder se marcho lo más rápido que pudo.

De inmediato analizó la situación, era un Hollow de nivel bajo, después de todo no necesitaría la ayuda de nadie para exterminarlo.

Desenfundó su zanpakutoh, y atacó al Hollow. Como pensó sólo necesitó un golpe para vencerlo.

"_Será mejor regresar"_

Ante ella se aparecieron cinco Hollows más, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Definitivamente sus sentidos estaban fallando.

"Mae, ¡Sode no Shirayuki!"

Su hermosa zanpakutoh de color blanco se libero y se dispuso a exterminar a los Hollows. Gracias a ello liberó toda la tensión que cargaba.

"Some no Mai, ¡Tsuki Shiro!"

Un círculo de hielo apareció en el suelo y se elevó exterminando a todos los Hollows, o eso creía Rukia. Detrás de ella se apareció un Hollow que había esquivado el ataque. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas listo para atacar a Rukia.

"_Demonios, ¡¿Cómo no me di cu__enta?!"_

Cuando creyó que estaba perdida una zanpakutoh de gran tamaño destazó el Hollow.

"_¿Zangetsu?"_

"¿Qué pasa Rukia? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que ese Hollow se te escapara?"-dijo el joven de cabellos naranjas buscando pelea, esperando una respuesta como las que solo Rukia solía darle cuando le hablaba de esa manera.

"Lo siento, no pude acabar con ellos de un solo golpe"- dijo la shinigami con tono serio, pero no lo miró, no podía mirarlo.

Esa respuesta dejó a Ichigo anonadado, ¿Rukia se había disculpado? Esto no tenía sentido, ¡¿Quién era ella y que le hizo a Kuchiki Rukia?!

"¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"No, por nada olvídalo"

"¿Qué pasa contigo? Esto no es normal en ti, además no me avisaste del Hollow, dime ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué viniste sola?!"-pregunto con una expresión muy molesta.

"No es algo que te incumba"

"¿Qué no me incumbe? ¡Demonio Rukia! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa el día de hoy?!"

"Te dije que no es algo que te incumba"-respondió mientras entraba a su gigai. Acto seguido tomó su mochila y se dispuso a regresar a la escuela.

"¡Espera! ¡Carajo Rukia!- reclamó el shinigami de cabello naranja mientras entraba a su cuerpo-"y yo que me preocupé por ti"

"_¡Demonios!"_

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir, era verdad que estaba preocupado, pero lo que no podía creer que se lo dijera.

Rukia se detuvo, pensaba que sus oídos la engañaban.

"_¿Estaba preocupado por mi?"_

"Ichigo…"-dijo la chica de cabello negro sin mirarlo-"lo siento, creí que podría hacerlo yo sola"

"No estás sola, recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado tonta"

"Ichigo"-susurró tímidamente, en ese momento, no supo porque, simplemente lo hizo, en ese momento lo abrazó.

No pudo decir nada, su rostro estaba completamente rojo.

"Ichigo hay algo que necesito decirte" – susurró Rukia mientras volteaba a verlo.

"¿Qué pasa?"-preguntó con una cálida sonrisa mientras correspondía su abrazo, la abrazó fuerte, no quería dejarla ir.

"Pues veras… yo…" – le costaba trabajo expresar lo que sentía con palabras.

En ese momento, en verdad deseaba decírselo. Lo necesitaba, sin embargo sentía que no debía, no después de que su conversación con Inoue.

Era verdad que, ahora que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo, tenía la necesidad de decírselo. Pero por otra parte, no quería que esos sentimientos interfirieran con su amistad con Inoue, en verdad la estimaba, además el hecho de hacerlo, no aseguraba que el correspondiera sus sentimientos, tal vez lo mejor para Ichigo era estar con Inoue. No, no podía decírselo.

Ichigo pudo notar que algo molestaba a Rukia, su mirada lo decía todo, estaba preocupada por algo, se estaba portando muy extraña.

"¿Estas bien?" – preguntó preocupado.

Al mirarlo a los ojos, tras ver aquella preocupación en sus ojos, supo que debía hacer. Le regaló una sonrisa a su compañero.

"Ichigo…"- estaba lista para hacerlo, sin embargo ese era el momento, primero necesitaba encontrar las palabras necesarias – "¿tienes algo que hacer después de la escuela?"

"No realmente, solo tengo que ir al salón de profesores" – respondió confundido, no tenía idea de lo que pasa por la mente de Rukia.

"¿Podríamos irnos juntos a casa?" - preguntó nerviosa.

Se sentía incomoda portándose de esa manera, ella no era así. Pero en ese momento decidió, que si era necesario para poder alcanzar la felicidad, podría dejar que ese humano destruyera su orgullo, solo una vez le daría esa oportunidad y si veía que las cosas no iban bien entre ellos o si el no le correspondía, dejaría ese asunto para siempre.

"Está bien"- mientras le respondía una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro- "pero creo que voy a tardar un poco, Ochi se emociona con sus sermones, espérame cerca del árbol cuando terminen las clases"

"Está bien"-Rukia también sonreía, una sensación de calidez invadía su cuerpo-"bueno yo me adelanto, van a correr rumores si nos ven llegar juntos a la escuela"-en ese momento se separaron.

Rukia estaba lista para adelantarse, sin embargo algo la detuvo, la mano de Ichigo, estaba posada en su hombro.

"No hay prisa"-mientras lo decía su mano bajaba, hasta llegar a la mano de Rukia-"no importa lo que digan, al fin y al cabo ya hay muchos rumores"

Y así se dirigieron a la escuela tomados de la mano sin decir nada, no era necesario.

"_Daría todo lo que poseo para que el tiempo se detuviera"_

Cuando llegaron tuvieron que esperar que la clase terminara para poder entrar al salón, como supuso Rukia, nuevos rumores corrieron cortesía de Mizuiro, sin embargo eso no les importó.

Y así el resto de las clases concluyeron, la campana sonó, acto seguido Rukia se levantó de su asiento y salió del salón, en el camino se encontró a Tatsuki, Orihime, Chizuru, y a las demás chicas.

"Kuchiki-san, ¿no quieres venir con nosotras al karaoke?-preguntó Chizuru con intensiones de "acercase" a Rukia, pero Tatsuki lo evitó con el siempre efectivo puñetazo.

"Muchas gracias, pero tengo algo que hacer"-respondió con una risita nerviosa al presenciar los desesperados actos de Chizuru.

"Si es por Chizuru, no te preocupes que yo la controlo"-dijo la chica de cabello corto.

"No es por eso, en verdad tengo que hacer algo muy importante, será para la próxima"

"Está bien nos vemos mañana"

Mientras se alejaban se despedía agitando la mano con mucha energía.

"Nos vemos mañana Kuchiki-san"-se despidió un poco desanimada la chica de cabello naranja.

En ese momento Rukia recordó la confesión de Orihime, se sintió algo triste, pensó que tal vez después de ese día su relación con su amiga cambiaría para mal. Esperaba que no fuera así.

Mientras tanto Ichigo se dirigía al salón de maestros, había tenido algunos problemas con un profesor y la maestra Ochi lo mandó llamar para darle el mismo sermón que le daba cada vez que se metía en problemas.

Después de algunos comentarios sarcásticos, algunos golpes en la cabeza y unos gritos, por fin pudo salir de ahí con un encargo de la maestra Ochi.

"Cuando los entregues te espera una sorpresita Kurosaki" – dijo cuando lo mandó a la biblioteca de la escuela con una pila de libros.

"Maldita vieja" – susurró Ichigo mientras pagaba la multa de los libros.

Ahora no tenía nada que hacer, podía ir a hablar con Rukia, había esperado ese momento desde que llegaron a la escuela, cuando estaba por abrir la puerta de la biblioteca esta se abrió desde afuera. El rostro de la persona que abrió la puerta hizo que olvidara lo que cruzaba por su mente. Era Kikyo.

"Kurosaki-san"-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Kanzaki-san"-estaba totalmente desconectado de el mundo, cuando por fin se incorporó se dio cuenta que bloqueaba la entrada-"lo siento no te dejo pasar".

"No importa, no quería entrar"

"¿Eh? Entonces…"

"Te estaba buscando Kurosaki-san"-interrumpió la chica de tez blanca "¿será posible que hablemos en este momento?"

"Si no hay problema"

Y así salieron de la escuela juntos, no dijeron nada hasta que se encontraban lejos de la escuela.

"¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?"- preguntó Ichigo.

"El día de hoy se cumplió un deseo que había tenido desde hace tiempo"-respondió la chica sin mirar al shinigami sustituto.

"¿Un deseo? ¿De eso querías hablarme?"-preguntó Ichigo algo molesto, pero a la vez intrigado.

De pronto Kikyo se detuvo-"Así es, el deseo de conocerte se cumplió"

"¿Conocerme?"

"Bueno, podríamos decir que yo ya te conocía pero, no en persona. Creo que para poder explicarte eso tengo que contarte todo, como supe de tu existencia y cómo obtuve mis poderes de shinigami"

* * *

**Dios mio!! se que no es muy bueno, por fin se aclarara quien es Kikyo!!!**

**Espero me den su opinion al respecto, trato de mejorarlo lo mas posible. **

**Este fue mi primer fic y espero que entiendan que no es muy bueno, lo empece a escribir hace como 3 años.**

**Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer.**

**Selenic Soul**


	4. Confesión bajo la lluvia

**Estoy de vuelta!!! Así es, después de algun tiempo por fin actualicé la continuación (es algo complicado el arreglar una historia demasiado... exagerada XD) De por sí siento que es algo dramática, imagínense como estaba XD. También necesito quecar que los cambios sean coherentes.**

**Antes de empezar... Uchiha Katze, con respecto al gigai de Rukia... es uno mas de los misterios de la vida XD jaja**

**Mmmm lo que pasa es... O///O me da pena pero.... creo que olvide ponerlo XD la idea era que en cuanto sintiera (o supiera) que el Hollow había sido eliminado, regresara con Rukia. **

**Por el error... n(-_-)n lo siento mucho.... pondré mas antencion.**

**Aqui les dejo la continuacion, espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4 "Confesión bajo la lluvia"**

"Al igual que tu, desde pequeña podía ver fantasmas, supongo que era porque mi reiatsu era muy elevado para la edad que tenía. Gracias a ello sentía que era especial"- mientras relataba su historia, su voz se quebró.

"Pero después lo odie"-inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, al punto que su fleco cubría sus ojos- "Cuando tenía cinco años, un Hollow atacó a mi familia, devoró el alma de mi madre, ella murió por protegernos a mi hermano y a mi"

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Ichigo, a la par de un sentimiento de tristeza, no podía creer que la madre de Kikyo había muerto de la misma forma que su madre.

"El Hollow logró desprender mi alma de mi cuerpo, me hirió gravemente, cuando pensé que estaba apunto de matarme él me salvó la vida"

"¿Él?"-preguntó algo confundido el shinigami sustituto.

Bajo el gran árbol que se encontraba detrás de la escuela, Rukia se encontraba sentada, esperando.

"¿Por qué tardará tanto?"-se pregunto a si misma mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar el cielo-"Hace frío"

Un pequeño objeto cristalino bajo por su mejilla. En ese momento comenzó a llover.

"Está lloviendo"- dijo el joven de cabellos anaranjados.

"Será mejor que dejemos nuestra conversación para otro momento"

"No, quiero saber más"-contestó con determinación-"Me gustaría saber más sobre ti"

"Si no te molesta… podemos ir a mi casa"-sugirió Kikyo mientras escondía su rostro sonrojado bajo su fleco color negro-"Ahí puedes esperar a que pase la lluvia y…"

"Podemos continuar"-continuó el chico con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro. Por alguna razón, no pudo negarse, sintió un fuerte impulso, como si algo lo incitara.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez mas fría.

"Será mejor que me vaya" – dijo para si misma.

La pequeña chica seguía sentada bajo la lluvia, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas sus piernas. Cuando intentó levantarse, no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo, por alguna razón se sentía débil.

De nuevo, intentó levantarse, sin resultados, algo extraño le pasaba. Una figura masculina se acercó y la llamó.

"¿Kuchiki-san? ¿Eres tu Kuchiki-san?"

"I-ishida, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El chico de cabellos azules acercó gentilmente su mano, ofreciendo ayuda para levantarse-"Yo estaba en el taller de costura, y tu Kuchiki-san, ¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia?"

"Estaba… estaba pensando"-dijo mientras intentaba levantarse.

"Kuchiki-san pescarás un resfriado si no te cambias rápido"- en ese momento el chico de cabellos azules sintió como la fuerza ejercida por la mano de la shinigami desaparecía.

"¡Kuchiki-san!"

La voz del Quincy le parecía cada vez más distante. Todo se veía borroso, en cuestión de minutos, todo era color negro.

Los dos chicos corrieron hasta llegar a una casa con fachada antigua, mientras Kikyo abría la puerta Ichigo observaba la casa, le parecía familiar, pero ¿de donde? ¡Claro! Era idéntica a la mansión de los Kuchiki, claro que no se podían comparar en tamaño. La mansión de los Kuchiki era inmensa.

"Pasa"- indicando el camino.

Entrando a la casa, Kikyo le pidió a Ichigo que la esperara en un cuarto.

"_¿A donde habrá ido?"_

Mientras esperaba a la joven de tez blanca, se acercó a una puerta que se encontraba cerca del jardín. En el había un estanque con enormes carpas, que jugaban en el agua, un camino de piedra que llevaba al estanque, hermosas flores por todas partes. Pero lo que cautivó a Ichigo fue un gran cerezo en flor. Era hermoso, éste erradicaba tanta paz.

"_Conozco a alguien que le encantaría trepar en el" _

"¡Rukia!"- su cuerpo se congeló.

¿Cómo demonios pudo olvidar a Rukia? Por alguna razón, todo recuerdo relacionado a su encuentro había desaparecido de su mente hasta ese momento. Comenzó a odiarse y maldecirse en su mente. Tenía que irse, tenía que ir con Rukia. Pero, ¿Qué debía decirle a Kanzaki? No había tiempo para pensar, debía marcharse, se disculparía con ella después. Salió corriendo del cuarto, cuando se topó con Kikyo.

"Kanzaki-san yo…"

"No importa"-interrumpió la chica-"corre te está esperando"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ofrecía un paraguas.

"Kanzaki… ¿Cómo es que tu…?"

"Eso no importa, ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones, corre"-interrumpió de nuevo.

"No se como agradecerte"

"Yo si, pero hablaremos de eso luego"

"Nos vemos"

"¡Corre!"

Ichigo tomó el paraguas y corrió lo más rápido posible, no había tiempo de pensar, no había tiempo de nada más. Siguió corriendo hasta que llegó a su objetivo, no había nadie.

"Rukia…"-dijo para sí mismo en forma de susurro.

Era obvio que ya no estuviera ahí, estaba lloviendo, seguramente se había ido antes de que comenzara a llover.

Arrojó enfurecido el paraguas. Se dejó caer en el pasto mojado, con los puños cerrados, sus ojos se encontraban escondidos bajo ese flequillo salvaje, que en ese momento se encontraba domado por las gotas de lluvia. Golpeó con fuerza el suelo, ¿Cómo era posible? No entendía por qué lo había olvidado. Lentamente, se levantó cabizbajo, no había nada que hacer, Rukia se había ido.

Había pensado que tal vez, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar sus sentimientos, descubrir qué era lo que en verdad sentía por Rukia.

Tal vez era tarde para eso, tal vez no debió intentarlo. Ahora lo único que quedaba era encontrarla y pedir una disculpa. Respiró profundamente, y se dispuso a buscar el reiatsu de Rukia cuando escuchó a alguien llamándolo.

"Kurosaki-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Inoue…"

"¿Qué pasa Kurosaki-kun?"-preguntó algo angustiada.

"Inoue, ¿has visto a Rukia?"- preguntó Ichigo con una expresión en su rostro que Inoue jamás había visto.

Esa expresión era totalmente desconocida para ella, ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos expresaban una gran preocupación, eso le partió el alma a Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun…"

"¡¿La has visto?!"- no entendía por qué comenzaba a desesperarse.

¿Qué tenía esa enana que lo hacía hacer sentir así? Reaccionar de esa manera tan patética, Rukia estaba destrozando su orgullo sin saberlo.

Orihime odiaba verlo así, no sabía que hacer. En ese momento odió profundamente a la pequeña shinigami por hacerle eso a su amado Kurosaki-kun. No sabía que hacer para que se calmara, simplemente tomó gentilmente su rostro con ambas manos.

"Kurosaki-kun cálmate por favor" – mientras decía eso, se levantó sobre las puntas de sus pies.

Poco a poco acercó su rostro al de Ichigo, restando distancia entre ellos.

"Cálmate por favor"-susurró gentilmente.

Cerró los ojos y fue acercándose cada vez mas, sus labias se rozaron. No pensó, en lo que hacía, simplemente sucedió. Nadie pensó que eso podrá pasar. Simplemente lo besó.

Sintió los brazos de Ichigo en sus hombros, por un momento pensó que la abrazaría. Pero aquel anhelado abrazo jamás llegaría, poco a poco, con gentileza Ichigo alejó a Inoue.

"Perdóname Inoue pero yo…"

"¡Me gustas!"- exclamó nerviosa, sin mirar a Ichigo-"Me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo. Creo que es mas que solo gustar"-mientras confesaba sus sentimientos, apretaba su falda con ambas manos.

Ichigo no dijo nada, no podía hacerlo. No encontraba la manera de no lastimar a su amiga, así que la dejó terminar.

"Kurosaki-kun…"-una traviesa lágrima corrió por su mejilla

"…."-Ichigo no podía siquiera mirarla.

No podía hacerlo, afrontar esta situación le resultaba difícil, ¿Cómo podía rechazarla? Inoue era alguien a quien valoraba mucho, una preciada amiga, por eso le resultaba difícil, no deseaba lastimarla.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de alejarse, en ese momento la aparición de un Hollow sería muy oportuna, pero ninguno apareció, no sentía un reiatsu o algo parecido.

"Kurosaki-kun, respóndeme, por favor"- dijo mientras bajaba en rostro apenada.

"Inoue yo…"-respondió cabizbajo, no sabía que decir ante tal situación.

Sintió que debía quedarse, no se sentía cómodo dejándola ahí, bajo la lluvia que tanto odiaba.

"_No pierdas más tiempo"_

Escuchó una voz que le parecía familiar, sin embargo no estaba seguro de quién era. Por raro que pareciera no le tomó importancia y decidió hacerle caso.

Se separó de Inoue y buscó el reiatsu de Rukia.

"_Lo encontré"_

"Inoue, lo siento"

En cuanto se disculpó salió corriendo en dirección al almacén de Urahara. Orihime se quedó sentada llorando bajo la lluvia, derramando lágrimas tan grandes como la luna.

* * *

**Que intensa Orihime!!! jaja que aventada!!! pero de nada te sirvió!!!!**

**por fin pude usar una "frase" que había escuchado por ahí (si mal no recuerdo en Samurai X) y siempre había querido usarla XD pero me emocioné tanto que si leen mi otro fic... la encontrarán por ahí jaja.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse si tiempo de leer mi fic, en verdad lo aprecio mucho. Me hacen sentir muy feliz al saber que les agrada mi trabajo.**

**Espero les haya gustado. También espero tener pronto la continuación.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Selenic Soul**


End file.
